Difference
by LucyMarieCullen-Hale
Summary: Summary:- What if Edward and Bella never met, instead, Bella goes travelling with her mother and Phil and never comes to Forks. Edward meets a different girl, Millie, a nomadic vampire looking for a different path, one that doesn't involve killing people


**Summary:- ****What if Edward and Bella never met, instead, Bella goes travelling with her mother and Phil and never comes to Forks. Edward meets a different girl, Millie, a nomadic vampire looking for a different path, one that doesn't involve killing people. Can Edward and his family help? Takes place in the same sort of time frame that Twilight does.**

**Chapter One**

**Vision**

Edward and his family were sat in the lunch room of Forks High School, with their trays of food in front of them untouched as usual. They were silently conversing with one another about various things, when Alice's face suddenly went blank.

Edward's head snapped up as he watched the vision with her as it played in both their heads. A young vampire girl was in the area, and she did not seem to follow the same diet they did, as the vision showed the girl in the woods, stalking hikers and attacking two of them. She looked to be dangerous.

"Keep watching out for her, Alice," said Edward in a whisper inaudible to the already oblivious humans around them, "We shouldn't let her get any closer to town than she needs to be."

"I agree," replied Alice, the bell rang signalling the end of lunch time and they all rose fluidly from their seats. Emptying their trays of food into the trash can and leaving the canteen, heading to their classes.

Edward, however, had a different idea, skipping class. He decided to head for the woods in search of the girl that was in Alice's vision. He was intrigued by her, and although he knew Alice was probably able to see what he was doing, he didn't care. He wanted to try and help this girl, that was if she wanted help of course.

He headed towards his silver Volvo, opened the door and threw his school bag onto the passenger seat. He started the engine and drove off swiftly.

As soon as he reached the Cullen's house, he parked the car in the cavernous garage, hopped out and set off towards the woods on foot at a pace a little quicker than a human but slow for a vampire.

He could already smell another vampire somewhere in the woods, it was coming from a north-easterly direction, he followed it closely, and sped up when he heard a human male scream, he ran swiftly through the trees and burst out into the clearing where he had heard the noise coming from, but it was too late, the same girl from Alice's vision had her lips at his throat, quickly sucking him dry, she saw Edward, and dropped the man's corpse and ran into the depths of the forest. Edward chased after her.

"I don't want to hurt you, I just want to help you," he said in a calm voice, knowing that she was still close by enough to hear him.

Just then he heard a quiet sobbing noise a few hundred yards away, he continued through the woods and saw her curled up into a ball against a tree, dry sobbing quietly. Her head snapped up when she saw Edward coming, scrambling backwards on her behind. Fear flashing in her scarlet eyes.

"Please, don't hurt me...I didn't want to hurt anyone! I'm -I'm sorry...p..please don't hurt me!" She cried in fear, Edward was completely shocked, a nomadic vampire, a human blood drinker, at that, absolutely terrified of another vampire?

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, I want to help you. My name is Edward, what is yours?" he said with a kind smile on his face, he held out his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"It's Millie." she replied, looking up at his topaz eyes. "Your eyes, you smell like a vampire, but your eyes are a colour I've never seen before." she said.

"I am a vampire, yes, but I do not feed on humans, myself and my family, we survive on the blood of animals." he replied. "Come back to our home, I can explain more there." he said, holding out his hand to Millie, she looked at it for a moment, then took it, and they took off at top speed.

Only a couple of minutes later they had reached the house, Millie looked up at it in awe, Edward smiled and let go of her hand, he watched as she took in the large mansion with huge eyes.

"Your house is beautiful, Edward." she said, as she followed him inside. "So you survive on animals, does that really work?" she asked.

"It takes a great deal of practice." replied Edward, "But it can be done, we aren't as strong as if we were to drink from humans, but we are strong enough" he told her.

"Can you help me be...like you?" Millie asked him, Edward smiled at her. She was like him in the same way as both of them did not want to be monsters, and it was hard, but she was willing to change.

"Of course. For now though would you like a tour of the house?" he asked, still smiling.

"That would be wonderful," Millie said, staring up at him with a returning smile on her face. She followed him through to the next room, and her eyes widened again when she saw Edward's grand piano.

"Is that yours?" she asked him, wondering up to it and sitting down on the stool, her hands hovered over the keys, then she caught herself, remembering that it wasn't her piano.

"No, go ahead," said Edward answering her unspoken thought. "You play too?" he asked.

"When I was a little girl, I learnt a few songs, I only remember my favourite, it's the only human memory I have left.

She began to play, quite impressively, Greensleeves. Edward simply stood back and listened, Millie closed her eyes and continued to play, listening carefully to the notes as she played them. Before long Edward had sat down beside her and joined in, it sound so wonderful when both of their hands were playing together. The end of the song came and she pulled her hands back and put them in her lap, looking at Edward with curiosity playing in her crimson eyes.

Edward smiled back, took her hand and lead her onwards with the tour of the house.

**First fanfic! Hope you liked this, shall I continue? Also should I continue to write in the third person, or switch to points of view? Reviews welcome! x**


End file.
